


Official Girlfriends

by M_Secret_Writings21



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Like a movie, dianetti, its cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Secret_Writings21/pseuds/M_Secret_Writings21
Summary: Rosa and Gina's relationship is complicated, they're together but not officially. Why? Ask Rosa. OR. Gina goes to a date and Rosa gets very jealous





	1. Chapter 1

Gina and Rosa have this ‘relationship’... its complicated.

They are NOT officially dating but they both really like each other, there’s shameless flirting going on, even at work and yes, they have kissed and even slept together.

They even have some form of a domestic relationship, Rosa goes to stay at Gina’s every Friday and she leaves Sunday evening, its their thing. They watch movies, cuddle, have sex, Rosa plays with Iggy and Gina takes pictures. It’s complicated.

 

-

 

It was Friday, so it wasn’t weird when Rosa texted Gina asking what she wanted for dinner that night, she was out in town so she could buy takeout at whatever restaurant Gina craved.

 

**_Gina: Sorry bby. Tonight I’m busy lolz_ **

 

**Rosa: Busy? Is Iggy sick?**

 

**_Gina: Nah, Iggy is perfect (as always) and she’s at my mom’s. But I AM busy_ **

 

**Rosa: I don’t get it. I thought we were going to spend the night together**

**_Gina: Yes, me too I’m sorry. But Jake insisted on bringing me to this double date, Amy brought one of her cousins ( is2g that girl doesn’t have ANY friends) and Jake insisted that the guy is ‘perfect’ for me. Idk he looks hot in the pics...._ **

 

**Rosa: I’m calling you**

 

Not even a minute after the text Gina’s phone went off playing a cheesy Taylor Swift song which of course was Rosa’s special ringtone. Without hesitation the woman picked up and put it on speaker as she was getting ready.

 

 

“Hey Rosie”

 

“You sound far, are you okay? “

 

“Oh yes dummie, I’m just doing my makeup, the phone’s on the sink. What’s up?” She said without worry as she applied mascara to the fake eyelashes she had just put on.

 

“You know what’s wrong, you... on a date... with a guy” Rosa said slowly, she tried not to sound angry or possesive but the slow and deliberate voice gave away her true feelings.

 

“A DOUBLE date, which is bad enough” Gina giggled.

 

“But... umm... ugh Gina, you know” The dark haired woman stumbled with her own words “about us, and Fridays”

 

“Honey that’s sweet and I love doing it but Jake insisted and I couldn’t find a way to tell him no, he persuaded me SO MUCH and babe, lets be honest here” Gina paused doing her makeup and looked at the phone “We’re not exactly out nor official”

 

“Gina you know how I feel about that... i like you”

 

“And I like you too, a lot.” She paused to take a breath “I ask you to be my girlfriend at least once a week. Rosie... i love you okay? But I’m also tired. If you don’t want me to be with you then let me try somewhere else... it’s only fair” Gina was being very open right there, her voice gave it away. That voice was only there when it was 3 am, in the dark and they were speaking about their fears and insecurities.

 

“I...” Rosa’s voice broke, Gina was not only completely right but she had also told her she loved her. A feeling Rosa completely reciprocated “I love you too”

 

Gina sighed “I know, but you know I’m right”

 

“Yes... yes you are, I’m sorry. I’m such a coward” The woman almost groaned the last sentence and it was not directed at Gina, it was something she had thought out loud. “At least tell me where are you guys going? Is it nice or a boring place Jake choose? “

 

“Nah, it’s just a coffee shop. Amy likes it, she told me it has the best cakes and the most organised shelves... “

 

“She has ever seen, yeah i know the place. It’s nice, you can take cool pictures there” Rosa finished her sentence. Of course they were going there, it was such a nice place. She had always wanted to bring Gina on a date there, but she always got scared of running into anyone she knew.

 

“Yes, i saw, stalked their Instagram after Amy told me... you know me, I’m not going to anywhere without a nice Instagram”

 

“Yeah, so you say” the detective giggled. She knew Gina, she knew how much she loved social media but she also knew Gina’s favourite dish was from a very old pizza place down in broadway, no Instagram, not even wifi, just an old family business. “Im-… I gotta go, don’t want to distract you and be the reason you mess up your makeup”

 

“Hahaha very funny, as if that could happen, I’ve done my makeup while you try to get your way with me and even then it turned out perfect” Gina answered quickly trying not to make a big deal of it and make the situation harder than it already was “but yeah, I’ll text you later, maybe you wanna come over tomorrow?”

 

“We’ll see, anyway order the dark chocolate cake, it’s good and much better than Amy’s favourite mint cake... have fun”

 

“Thanks Rosie”

 

“Umm okay bye”

 

“Bye i lo...” but it was too late because Rosa had already hang up. Gina sighed one more time. She felt real sad out of sudden, with no energy to go out and she just wanted to crawl on bed and cry. Worst thing was that she wanted to cry on bed while Rosa held her close... she wanted nothing more.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all need a little help

After she hung the phone a cold feeling surrounded the detective and suddenly she considered wearing more than a leather jacket. It was the first time she ever considered that. It was so cold and loud? Yes, loud. Rosa could hear every single move, every single bird, every single voice. 

“Fuck” she said as she looked up. 

With her head high up, looking at the pink and blue dawn sky of New York she took a big breath. Her head started spinning and the noises got louder as the seconds passed. Am I going to throw up? She thought. That feeling was something else, something she had never felt but she knew exactly what caused it.   
It wasn’t Gina’s fault, she was right. It was her own fault, Rosa Diaz’s fault and nothing more. 

The jealousy mixed with the anger towards her coward self and also a strong feeling of uselessness. What a bad mixture of emotions, nothing she wanted to experience ever again. 

After a minute or so of just looking up to the sky Rosa walked backwards towards the steps of a building, she took a sit looking miserable. What could she do anyways? Go and drink? She could but what would that solve? She would end up drunk in a cheap bar and drunk call Gina at the middle of the night. It would make it 10 times worse. This had to be solved completely sober.  
But, what was wrong? Everything seemed perfect with Gina. 

‘It’s your own overthinking’ her conscience screamed but, was it true?

This was too much for Rosa to process on her own so she took her phone from the back pocket of her jeans and called the person who knew love better than anyone else. Charles Boyle.

“Hello there Rosa” he answered with an energized voice.

“Hey umm I have a question” Rosa took a breath before continuing “its about love” she finished and from the other side of the line Boyle made a high pitched, very excited sound “Boyle, I’m going to hang up if you don’t get it together” the detective warned 

“Okay okay sorry but love and Rosa Diaz is the best combination ever. But ask away what can this Boyle do?” 

“It’s about Gina…” 

“I KNEW IT” Charles screamed cutting Rosa’s sentence “I KNEW you had a thing for her, you’re always together and spending the weekends and oh my god the way you look at her…-“ 

Rosa ended the call. She had warned him. 

But not even 30 seconds later and incoming call from Charles made her phone vibrate, so she picked up. “I warned you, man”

“It’s fine, on me. Please continue” He said very politely.

“It’s no secret that there is something going on with us, right?” 

“Right. But you confirming it makes it SO MUCH BETTER” Charles dragged the last sentence.

“Right, anyway we’re not officially together but it’s not Gina’s fault, on the contrary, she really wants us to be together for real but umm… I’m the problem.” Rosa said trying hard to find the right words.

“You’re scared or…” Charles tried to help but Rosa knew he had not enough information.

“Scared of commitment, big time!” 

“Oh Rosa!” Charles broke down laughing and the other detective was deeply confused, was that wrong? Was she saying too much?

“Why are you laughing?” She asked with a lot of anger in her voice. 

“Oh no, nothing wrong. I just realized what’s your problem.” He giggled again “Rosa you’re overthinking this way too much, listen, I’m the complete opposite, I don’t think about it I go straight to the wedding ring but in your case you’re thinking this way too much. Commitment is far behind you and Gina because you two almost live together, you spend all the weekend together, Iggy loves you, you are basically a family and it came easy because Gina and you are PERFECT for the other” He stopped for a second giving Rosa the chance to speak but she kept quiet so he continued. “Stop overthinking it, you’re already there. You love her, she loves you and that’s what matters. “

“Shoot, you’re right” Rosa said, she was holding the side of her head with one hand and the phone with the other.

“Am I? Great. That’s new” He giggled once again “So… where’s my former lover aka sister”

“Ew don’t ever say that again” Rosa groaned “She’s on a date” 

“You’re on a date, with my sister and you’re calling ME? Oh Rosa that’s a bad move indeed” Charles said with a little anger on his voice 

“No, she’s with some dude. On a double date… umm Amy’s cousin or something” She tried to play it cool, like it didn’t matter but her heart ached as she thought about what they were doing at the moment. 

“Who? Julio?”

“I don’t know does it matter?” She answered quickly

“IT DOES when it’s Julio! You got to go now and take my sister” Charles’s voice raised but Rosa thought he was overreacting.

“It’s not like she’s going to fall in love, dude” Rosa said trying to calm him down 

“Oh she will! She will when she sees his arms and his ey-…”

Rosa hung up. Again.

Charles is dramatic, she knew that actually… everybody knows that but one thing is for sure. She will not play it safe and wait for Gina to come from the date. She WILL go and tell her, tell her how she feels and finally accept that she wants it, she wants to be with Gina more than anything else in life. 

It took her long enough but she’s made up her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading leave me kudos and a comment (if you want)


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officials

The sky was getting darker and darker by each minute but the new york city lights brightened the streets, Rosa chuckled thinking about how this is like the ending of those cheesy movies Gina makes her watch. Maybe she does it on purpose because she wants the detective to be cheesy like that. 

Rosa tried to take a cab to the place but it was impossible, Friday night was always super busy, people got out and tourists were wild. It’s not that far away anyway and she missed a few days of gym so she could use the extra exercise.

-

When she turned the corner to the street of the coffee shop Rosa was breathing heavy. The walk was longer than she had expected, maybe she could have even taken the subway. 

The shop was what Gina would call ‘aesthetically pleasing’ black walls with neon signs lighting up the tables, the top lights were low creating and intimate and relaxing feeling and the white floor tiles reflexed all those colors making them shine a little bit. Yes, this was definitely a place where Rosa would take Gina on a date once they were official. 

The dark haired woman looked over the place trying to find those 3 familiar heads sitting with an unknown guy and she found them, rather quickly. Rosa half smiled when she noticed the same table Amy always gets. She kind of liked the way her friend was so keen to repetition. Without hesitating Rosa walked towards them, her steps were hard but her hands were shaking and her heart was pounding harder than the first time she kissed Gina Linetti.   
“Hey Guys” Rosa said as soon as she was next to the table. Gina’s expression completely changed to a surprised one as soon as their eyes met. There she was Rosa Diaz standing in front of her meanwhile the guy next to her made his fifth move to take Gina’s hand but she once again moved before he could. 

“Rosa? Hey girl!” Jake smiled moving his face to the right to face his friend “Want me to get you a chair?” He quickly asked 

“Umm I- “ Rosa lost her words, what was she doing here exactly? Trying to do what exactly? This was such an uncomfortable situation “I’m actually here for Gina…umm” She closed her eyes trying to find words that made sense but all she could think about is how nice Gina’s perfume smelled and how she had wore it for this guy. 

“Let’s go talk, Rosie” Gina stood up as soon as he saw the distress on the face of the detective. She took her purse and grabbed Rosa by the wrist “Come on” and they walked together, walked until they were out of the shop again in the freezing streets of Brooklyn. 

“Gina I-“ Rosa tried but it was like a knot tied around her vocal chords. 

“Not going to lie, you coming here is cute as fuck but geez Rosa, It’s freezing and you know this outfit doesn’t go well with a jacket” She made a hand gesture towards her body, Rosa noticed that the other woman was indeed shaking with cold so without thinking about it she took off her leather jacket and put it around Gina’s shoulder. “Thank you but I don’t think my date will like th-“

“I love you, be my girlfriend” Rosa blurted out without thinking. Gina’s eyes got wide; she was taken aback by the sudden comment. “I’m sorry, that’s inappropriate… umm” the detective quickly apologized after seeing the woman’s expression. 

But Gina didn’t say anything back instead she grabbed the taller woman by the neck and pulled her down to meet her lips on a rough kiss. Her perfectly trimmed pink nails dragged through Rosa’s neck and finally laid them on her collarbones. Rosa’s instinct was to grab her hips and keep close to her but when she actually realized what was happening she got so excited that her hands made its way from her waist to her back making her get as close as possible. 

They kissed for a while until Rosa felt Gina’s hands on her ass and she knew this was enough for the public to see. So she moved her head away a little, enough to be able to speak and Gina let out a moan full of discomfort.

“So this means you want to be my girlfriend?” The detective asked 

“Oh yes I want to be your girlfriend and most importantly I can walk out on that nightmare of a date” Gina smiled

“Wait” Rosa quickly moved away “Was he being rude to you?” as soon as she said it she was ready to get in there and kick the guy’s ass but Gina’s hand tight on her wrist kept her in place.

“No, he’s actually real nice but lets just say I am looking for a softer touch now…” she said getting close enough to seductively whisper it close to her girlfriend. 

“Just now?” Rosa flirted back, the corner of her mouth forming a smirk. 

“Now and forever” She smiled. “Okay wait here” Gina quickly got into the coffee shop, so the detective followed her with her eyes and the biggest smile she has ever had.   
Rosa met Amy’s shocked eyes through the glass which meant that they had seen them kissing although the theory was fully confirmed when she also saw how big Jake was smiling and how the guy’s mouth was wide open. Rosa laughed throwing her head back and then she made a hand gesture to the other detectives like saying ‘hi’

Gina smiled at Rosa from inside the shop then turned her head towards her actual ‘date’ and said “Uh-uh sorry but my girlfriend came to pick me up”

The guy didn’t say anything, he just stood to go straight to the bathroom, Amy just looked at the woman with the same shocked expression meanwhile her husband smiled and put his hand up to give Gina a high five “Get it, girl” He said excited   
“Oh yes, Imma get it for sure” Gina said after returning the high five, then she smiled one more time before turning to leave with her (official) girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, you've reached the end of this story. I hope you liked it. Please leave me kudos and leave a comment

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much fo reading, leave me kudos and comments because i LOVE dianetti  
> (I'm sorry for the bad summary)


End file.
